Hundred Words
by malcontenta
Summary: A collection of Klaus and Caroline's one-shots and drabbles. I take requests/suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! First I introduce myself, I'm Paula and I live in Italy (FYI Venice and yes It's wonderful u.u). I have to thank my amazing beta Stephanie (klarolinedrabbles) who has corrected the chapter so as to be understandable to all of you. Coming back to the story this is a collection of drabbles mostly Klaroline ****and would make me really happy if you reviewed the story to give me your opinions (would be a great help).  
****You can ask me prompt on my tumblr: a-malcontenta-girl . tumblr .com**

**Prompt: Hope Mikaelson has a crush on Caroline.  
**

* * *

She wasn't a little girl anymore and obviously it wasn't the first time that she had a crush on someone, but the beauty who lived next door had apparently stolen her heart and she couldn't stop to think about her and trying to sleep with her using all her charms (uncle Kol would have been very proud of her).  
The only problem was that the object of her affection didn't feel like giving in to her continuous flirtations and finally make out with her, rather she seemed that it hated her bold attitude and this was strange territory for her.  
Come on, no one could resist Hope Mikaelson _or_ Vivian Tucker, as she was known in Chicago.  
All right, no one except her neighbor, Caroline Forbes - her father's obsession from fifty years ago and from the first time she met her. Their meeting was not occasional. She has always been curious who Caroline Forbes was, ever since Aunt Bekah had let her name slip and her father became suddenly angry. A few years later she discovered who truly she meant to her father and she got a crush.) but she was working about that and with this she intended to get into her good graces with a smoking cup of coffee – Hope knew it, after four months from when she had moved closer to the blonde vampire, that she couldn't have a normal and civilian conversation without any caffeine in her veins.  
So when Caroline opened the door she was ready to seduce her with her dark hair tidied up in a simple braid supported on the shoulder, her piercing blue eyes were perfectly put make up on, her usual smirk on her face and a floral dress that on purpose accentuated all of her curves.  
On the contrary, the oldest was still wearing the pink pajamas and her hair was a total mess but Hope couldn't not find her lovely.  
"Good morning, sunshine." Hope smiled brightly and handed her the cup. Caroline looked at her suspiciously but after a moment of hesitation the coffee got the better of her. The blonde mumbled a 'thank you Vivian' and without an obvious reason, she shut the door in her face, leaving the brunette shocked.  
"Caroline, I'm not a patient person and I don't like this behavior." The girl started after a few minutes but the vampire interrupted her appearing dressed in a far too sexy white dress, her blonde hair curled perfectly and an apologetic smile.  
She was so beautiful with her crystalline green eyes, her skin was flawless like porcelain and her lips were so kissable... Focus Hope!  
"Sorry Vivian but I have to meet a friend and I'm late."  
"Wait, a friend?" she asked, following her doing the stairs of the apartment building.  
"Yep."  
"What kind of friend?" she couldn't suppress the jealousy in her voice.  
"A very old and dangerous friend with a terrible temper. You know, sometimes you remember him." the girl froze realizing who she was talking about .  
"I'm going with you."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. I won't let you near my dad."  
"Again...What?!" Caroline couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with that girl, it was ok have a crush but... wait a minute... she said dad?!  
"Hope?" Caroline turned to meet the confused look of Klaus Mikaelson adressed to the brunette and the bulb litted up in her mind.  
"Vivian, tell me you're not his daughter!" she exclaimed starting to notice the similarity between them.  
Glaring at his father, Hope closed the distance between her and Caroline with a possessively hug.  
"I'm sorry father but Caroline is mine, you waited too long."  
"Hope Vivian Mikaelson, don't you dare defy your father!"  
"You don't scare me, dad."  
"Caroline belongs to me."  
"Perhaps she did half a century ago."  
"I don't belong to anyo-" Caroline couldn't be heard because the Mikaelsons were too busy at arguing for her like she was a toy. She would have already gone but Hope did not seem to be willing to let her go.  
"Mikaelsons" The blonde vampire muttered annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: ****"****Is there a reason you never say my first name?"**

This drabble is not checked by a beta. I apologize for the errors.  
I hope you like it.

* * *

"Is there a reason you never say my first name?" The Mikaelson with the stupid dimples, the dark blue eyes and with that ridiculous British accent that made wet all the girls with a good taste, was standing right next to her locker.  
"If I will say that I just remember your last name because in this stupid school there are like one million of Mikaelsons, are you going to believe me and go away?"  
"No, 'cause you told me too easily." Klaus looked at her amused.  
"Hot and smart, this is a curse." Caroline muttered and shifted her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"What?"  
"What!?" She didn't say it, right? It was just her imagination… Right?!  
"Did you said that I am hot?" he chuckled and she blushed slightly.  
"In your dreams Mikaelson, and now take your ass away from my locker." She warned him.  
"You wanted to say my hot ass, right my love?" he smirked at her who pressed her lips together.  
"Shut up Klaus!" she snapped.  
"Finally you said my name!"  
"All right I know your name." Caroline admitted and crossed her arms defensively. "Of course I know it! You are my best friend's brother." she added making him smile.  
"You haven't answered my question." He replied, enjoying her embarrassment.  
"I don't know…? Maybe because I don't know you well." She answered unsurely.  
"We can improve this." Caroline frowned confused. "Tomorrow night I'll take you on a date." He said smiling happily and he left before Caroline could reply.  
"What the hell Klaus? You can't decide for me!" she yelled to him not caring of other students, making him laugh.


End file.
